Accidental Happiness
by The Armored Kitten
Summary: Jake's moved in with lady leaving a 19 year old Finn the primary occupant of the Tree Fort. One quiet and lonely afternoon in the woods, an explosion in the distance ends up bringing something to Finn that he never knew he wanted. Rated M preemptively. Will DEFINITELY have mature content at some point. just not yet.
1. Ponds and explosions

It was a quiet afternoon in the woods near the Tree Fort. The birds were calmly chirping their mellow songs and the early spring sun was slowly approaching the treeline. Finn sat calmly on a rock. He stared vacantly at the reflections in the water. He was slightly tired. He wasn't quite sure why he was tired. He'd been here all day, sitting on a rock, staring at a pond, thinking about stuff. His thoughts wandered here and there, faded in and out of existence. He thought about the pond, himself, the world around him. He thought about swords, adventuring, the small covered hole in the pile of boulders across the lake. He thought about his quests, the newly accumulated mass of gold and jewels sitting in his treasure room. Then he thought about what he didn't have. He didn't have many potions left in the cabinet medicine cabinet back home. He didn't have many fireworks left in his stash (Something that would have to remedied. One finds all too many uses for an explosion when crawling through a dungeon.). He didn't have any reason to be out in the woods at sunset, and he didn't have any reason to be anywhere else either. It's not like Jake could lecture him about what he was thinking when he was living with Lady like he had been for the past 6 months.

For the first time since he was 14, for the first time in 5 years, Finn had had a day that he could just spend doing anything he wanted without any plans at all, and he had spent it thinking in the woods. Realizing this, he decided that he should do something interesting before the woods became far less friendly and he would have to slice his way home through a mile of forest. He remembered his backpack. He remembered its contents. Last spring, Jake had decided Finn needed a hobby. He pulled out the sketchpad his bro had given him and the rune pen he got from a color wizard after they beat the tar out of him for trying to trap Lady in a crystal energy lens or some junk. He flipped through the sketchpad until he found a blank page and was just about to start drawing the scene when a loud blast sent the birds fleeing from the trees and he glimpsed the edge of a fireball over the treeline. Hastily shoving his belongings into the bag, he ran towards what he thought was the source of the sound, uncertain of what was to be found there.

When he arrived at the scene 20 minutes later, there was no doubt about what had caused the noise. A smoking crater 20 feet deep at the center marked the middle of a small field in the depths of the woods. A masked, black-haired figure had been tossed into a tree and what looked like a bag of scrap metal sat some 50 feet away from her next to a chunk of concrete buried in the dirt. Disregarding any possibility of a second blast, he ran towards the figure. Crossing the field uneventfully he reached the figure. It was a young woman. What she was doing out here was anyone's guess but he needed to get her out of here, she looked pale. Grabbing the small collection of intact belongings and shoving them into his bag, slinging the odd case she had over his shoulder, he picked her up and ran as fast as he could safely go through the dark forest towards the tree fort.


	2. Loud noise and magic bacon

When Finn reached the Tree Fort, it was nearly morning. Finn was beat. He had just run a marathon through the thick of the woods carrying a woman, what appeared to be some type of instrument case, and a bag of old metal objects. He had every imaginable right to be tired. Where he had found the strength for such an inhuman show of strength, he may never know. He needed a nap. Scratch that, he needed about 17 hours of sleep. He set her down the enchanted mattress he'd won in a drinking contest in one of the mountain kingdoms. Normally he slept there, but she looked worse off than him. A brief scan with a pre-war medic drone he found under a rock in the badlands that PB had fixed for him didn't pick up any signs of her being dead or severely injured (never said anything about her being alive though.). Deciding that that was all he could do for the moment, Finn collapsed on his old mattress. It felt surprisingly soft. He just managed to pull his fur blanket over himself when he went out like a light.

When Finn woke up, it was just past noon. "Fev mur munnits" was all he managed to groan into the pillow as B-MO poked his side.

"Finn. B-MO has made pancakes." said B-MO, a slight tinge of excitement beneath his chiptuney voice.

"I'll be there in a minute." Finn's hunger overpowering his exhaustion. He was just about to wash the mixture off old mattress dust and dirt from last night off his face when B-MO's alert siren went off in the hall.

"INRTRUDER ALERT. Prepare to be B-MO chopped!" yelled B-MO.

"B-MO NO!" was all Finn had time to yell before the mattress's magic put B-MO in a bubble and started maneuvering him towards the kitchen. Finn sighed with relief. He'd forgotten about that feature, mostly because he was usually asleep when it happened. Resuming his grogginess after that moment of panic, Finn used the bathroom, then slowly meandered his way towards the kitchen. "Woah." was all Finn managed to say before B-MO shoved a tiny fistful of bacon in his mouth. That was what Finn needed.

"I told you I made breakfast." said B-MO dancing around in the kitchen. "I traded a game you don't play anymore to a wizard at the market. He Must have liked it because he gave me a huge Spellcaster's Cookbook!".

"Nice work B-MO". "So that's why I feel much better." Finn thought as he loaded a plate with the magical spread of beans, bacon, breakfast nachos, and other delicious smelling foods Finn couldn't even name. "We should invite Jake and Lady over for lunch." he said in between bites of a ham n' cheese bagel.

"It only came with a beginner's Magic Spoon. I'd need at least a Novice's Cheese Knife for a proper lunch." said a saddish sounding B-MO.

"I didn't know you were so into cooking. We'll get you a full kit tomorrow." said Finn, now tearing at a piece of toast with jam.

"Even a Mage's Measuring Cups!" exclaimed a once again excited B-MO.

"Yes." said Finn.

After finishing a magical breakfast, Finn had no idea what to do. He really didn't have anything that needed doing. Remembering the dwindling supplies of fireworks and magical stuff, Finn decided to head for the market. "B-MO! We're going to the market!" shouted Finn as he stuffed a handful of pearls engraved with big numbers on the side into a leather wallet. "You gotta admit, wizards sure have some fancy money." thought Finn as he tossed the last few in to the wallet and put B-MO in his backpack.


	3. Soup and sharp stuff

**Author note: please tell me what you think of the chapter. I have a tendency to start forcing stories along. If i start going too quickly please don't hesitate to tell me.**

It was about 8:00 P.M. when Marcy woke up. "What the hell happened?" she thought to herself. The room was dark save for the few thin rays of moonlight that shone through the small gap in the curtains. "Was I dreaming?" she asked herself. "I remember stepping on something and then a searing flash and hitting a tree.". She tried to sit up slightly. "Definitely not a dream!" she blurted to the empty house as the searing pain in her ribs made her drop back to the bed. She was hungry and injured. A wonderful combination for anyone who isn't sure if they were ambushed and/or kidnapped. "Where am I?" she said to herself tilting her head up just slightly so she could get a glimpse of the room. It was familiar to her, yet unrecognizable. She gave another go at sitting up, felt something sharp digging into the inside of her chest, and decided against it. If she had been kidnapped, she wasn't going to be making any escape. The aches and pains of the rest of the event slowly seeped through her body until she knew that any kind of movement was a bad plan. "So much for that deal with the soundsmith." "Speaking of sound, where did my Axe wind up!" she bolted up for just a moment to see her stuff, including her locked case and bag of relics. Satisfied with the observations she'd made, she laid down, shifted slightly until she wasn't in quite so much pain, and tried her best to go back to sleep and wait to see what happened.**  
**

It was about 9:00 when Finn and B-MO strolled back into the house. B-MO was as happy as any robot could be. He had an entire arsenal of enchanted cookware. From a Witch's Cauldron to a Whimsical Whisk, B-Mo had it. He also bought a weird looking projector that plugged into B-MO's peripheral slot. It was a digital mass container, meaning B-MO's whole set of cookware was stored in a few cubic centimeters and could be accessed by him with supreme ease.

"Can your mystical cookware make something with calming properties in under 15 minutes?" inquired Finn as he flopped onto the couch. The magic brunch was effective, but it wore off halfway through their shopping trip. At least Finn had been able to stock up on the best adventurer's pyrotechnics money could buy and B-MO had more than enough ingredients for the next months meal's.

"I can make tomato soup!" exclaimed B-Mo, excited by anything related to his newly discovered passion."

"Get that going for me, I'm gonna sketch something said Finn retrieving his sketchpad only to be interrupted yet again by someone groaning upstairs and something hitting the floor.

"THE INTRUDER!" wailed B-MO, raising up his magic peeler like he could defend the house from anything but vegetables with it."

"Chill out B-MO, keep cooking, it's the girl I saved yesterday. I was almost starting to forget she was up there!" said Finn clambering up the stairs to his room.

There on Finn's enchanted bed sat the unmistakable queen of the vampires, her mask sitting on the floor, one eye piece knocked out. She was partially awake and clearly uncomfortable. All he could do was stare in awe. She'd gone off to see the world again almost two years ago now. Now, here she was, lying in his bed with a busted up ribcage and a large bruise forming on her left ankle along with a few purplish tracings along the same calf. "Darn med-bots a worthless pile of floating trash" he grumbled as he walked out to get some stuff from the Stuff Room. It was where Finn hoarded all the cool stuff they found that wasn't very useful at the moment or too dangerous to let B-MO play with. He looked for the shelving labeled "Hospital Junk". Finding what he needed, he stumbled through the piles of random junk strewn about carrying various medical supplies, some weird plastery stuff for setting bones him and Jake had found while looting a hospital in one of the abandoned towns of the badlands and a set of crutches from the same place. Amazingly enough, Finn actually had some medical training in the candy kingdom. Other than for a select few of the nastier battles him and Jake got into though, he'd never needed much of the training until now. He still hoarded medical stuff though.

After about two hours of doing the best manual examination he could without overstepping lines, he had fixed her up as best he could. He even removed a shard of metal from her side and stitched it up. He'd need to clean the mattress the next time she woke up. That was all he could really do at this point. Wait for her to wake up. He left everything she might need within arms reach and went downstairs to try B-MO's soup.

Finn lucked out. B-MO's fifteen minute soup had taken the full 2 hours Finn had been upstairs. It was now a full gallon of the finest looking soup he had ever imagined. It smelled like something he couldn't even begin to comprehend and it didn't end there. A stack of grilled cheese sat in a neat arrangement next to the cauldron of soup. Scratch that, they weren't grilled cheese. That didn't even come close to describing the pile of toasted silver and gold that sat next to the enchanting soup. Each one was so neatly set with the perfect grill marks and the perfect amount of cheese it looked like they had been done by a creative robot, which they of course had been. The savory tinge of seasonings drifted gently upwards, stirring awake the sleeping vampire.


	4. Soupremely unfortunate

It was about 9:10 when Marcy herd footsteps moving towards the door. She was fading in and out from the pain. A tall guy dressed in blue wearing a hat walked in. "Great. This is it. He's the one who kidnapped me. I shouldn't have taken off the mask." she thought to herself. She was helpless, powerless. She prepared for the worst. She was astounded when she felt nothing but warm hands softly feeling over her foot. She was about to ask what was going on when he ran off and down the hall. "Whats happening? Where did he go? He's going to get something dangerous probably." she thought to herself. She was more astounded when he came back with medical supplies. He gave her some kind of anesthetic. All she saw was him putting on a set of gloves as she slipped into unconsciousness.

The clock on the table next to her read 11:17 when she woke up. She didn't feel so busted, but she did feel numb. And hungry. Something smelled good. She dared to sit up. No searing pain lit up her side. She was just about to lazily float out of bed towards the door when she realized something was wrong. "What did that guy give me?" she asked herself. She looked to the side and noticed the crutches and the bottle of dull blue liquid. "That explains it." Human medicine, even something as simple as a painkiller, could seriously interfere with vampire magic. She grabbed the crutches and made her way out of the room. No deranged robots or guards flooded into the hall. She reached the stairs and carefully made her way through the mysteriously familiar place.

Finn was just draining his bowl when he heard the metallic clicking of Marcy making her way down the stairs. "MARCY!" Fin shouted. "You cant be moving around so fast! You just had surgery less than 20 minutes ago!" Hearing him finally made it click in her head. It was Finn. Finn had found her in the woods. Finn had carried her across miles. Finn had just possibly saved her life (unlife? Quasi-life? The grammatics of being a half-demon half undead human was really confusing. Did that make her a quarter or three fourths undead? Whatever the case she still would've burned or starved out there.). She was in Finn's house. Her old house. That explained the familiarity. Finn's continued panic snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality. "I smelled something." was all she managed to say before Finn picked her up and set her down on the padded sofa. "If I shouldn't be moving, why'd you leave this stuff by my bed?" inquired Marceline, holding up the crutches he'd supplied her with. "Because those meds should've kept you under till this time tommorow." said Finn. "Those things were potent, how in OOO did they wear off in 20 minutes?".

"B-MO's witch tomatoes cure poison!" excitedly shouted B-MO.

"Well, at least we know you're still alive." said Finn. "You probably want something to eat after being unconscious for the last three days. The soup is red and like B-MO said, it's magic anyway. Have a bowl I guess." he said. Right as he handed her the bowl, she was in love with the soup. She hadn't even tasted it yet and she wanted more. She ignored the spoon she'd been given and drank the whole of it in seconds. She immediately started to regret doing that. It hadn't even hit her system and the whole world started to get weird. She hadn't even been regular alcohol drunk in 200 years, let alone messed up on some wizard plant. "Did you do this on purpose?" she tried to ask before succumbing to the intoxicating effect of B-MO's "calming" soup.

"B-MO! What's in this soup?" Finn asked, doing his best to contain his panic and anger.

"You asked for calming soup. It has worked precisely as you requested. Vampires must be more susceptible to the effects of the magic. The smell alone flushed out the sedative you gave her." said a still excited B-MO. (what has got him so hyped all the time?)

Finn grabbed the recipe book off the counter and flipped through until he came across the entry for the soup. "The calming effects will last for a maximum of 12 hours or until sleep."

"So we put Marcy to bed and play video games!" said a rather excited B-MO.

"Not quite that simple B-MO. Now I'll have to watch her most of the night to make sure she doesn't drunkenly stumble out a window. Look, she's already totally out of it!" Finn said gesturing to a thoroughly drunken Marceline as she stared at the ceiling laughing like it'd just told the funniest joke but quickly stopping and turning slightly to try and hug the couch. He walked over and picked her up just as she was starting to roll backwards off the couch and onto the floorboards which would've made things that much harder. Not having any other options, he brought her back up to his bed, put her down on it as gently as he could manage, and tried to ignore the deranged remarks she was making about the stains on the wall in the hallway. He locked the door, bolted the window, and sat in his reading chair for a long evening of giggling and unintelligible mumblings about whatever thoughts popped into her head. "Just wonderful" thought Finn. "Just freakin wonderful.".


	5. Blissful Remains

Marcy slowly worked her way down the stairs. She'd been here for about a week now and was actually starting to recover. Unfortunately, the bomb she stepped on must've been some kind of toxic weapon because her healing was still crazy slow. To make matters worse, the painkillers she had to take to stop from collapsing on the floor in agony were still suppressing her flight. She was just starting to be able to move safely. Other than the soup mishap, the week had been uneventful. She'd hang out all day, Finn would do something medical. B-MO would cook dinner. She was actually enjoying life in the treehouse. It had been a long time since she'd lived here. It brought back memories. Most of them were good, some were plain awful. She was laying on the couch fidgeting with an old puzzle toy she found when Finn came back. "Hey Marcy, feelin alright?" asked Finn as he stuffed some magic looking candles into a cabinet. She just shrugged. "I was thinking we could take you back to your old house today. You seem to be doing okay on your own so I figured you might want to be back in your own bed."

"That sounds pretty good." said Marcy. In reality, Marcy didn't want to leave. It'd been too long since anyone had actually cared about her. People had pretended to care about her well-being in the past, but this place felt different. She felt appreciated. She liked the idea of going home of course, but she loved not being alone. "I'll grab your stuff and we can head over there soon, think you can make it all the way to your cave?" asked Finn.

"Probably. It's not too far." she replied, the slightest tinge of reluctance showing in her voice. Five minutes later, Finn was back downstairs carrying all of her stuff. "Do you want me to carry any of that?" she inquired. "It's cool. I got it." said Finn. He was always trying to be a nice guy like that. Marcy smiled. She really enjoyed being treated so well.

"You know, you haven't mentioned anything about why you were in the woods that day." said Finn. "I could ask you the same dude." replied Marcy. "I was just enjoying a day, doing some sketches. You, on the other hand, were out in the middle of an old battleground deep in the forest with a large bag of old metal. I'd say that your story is more suspicious." said Finn.

"I'd have to start off about two weeks before that. I was way out in the Forgotten Lands, a place full of magic and the wonders of the old world. I sat in an inn, playing my guitar.". "I thought you played the bass?" interrupted Finn. "It used to be a bass but it wasn't versatile enough so I brought it to a sound wizard. That was actually a helpful transition Finn. It was in his shop that I would be sent on a journey.". "What about the inn?" said Finn, disrupting once more. "Just filler for making a good story. Now, will you listen or not?" said Marcy, slightly annoyed. "Okay, keep going." said Finn. "Thank you. I was in this guy's shop when something real nasty happened. I tried to tune the thing when all six of my strings broke, I don't know how or why, but they did. That was when this creepy guy who'd been just sort of rooting through the laser gem recordings started to get real excited. He told us the legend of the soundsmith, the master of all things musical. With the proper material, he can make you the most soul-moving sounds in all of the world. When people interact with things, their emotions imbue power into the material. That bag of metal is the stuff I was going to have him fix my Axe with."

About an hour later, they stood before the rotten and faded shell of Marcie's old house. It looked like it had caught fire at some point. The door swung loosely on one rusty hinge, the other sticking out of the rotted frame at an angle. There was no way anyone would be living there any time soon. It would probably have to be demolished and rebuilt. "I guess we'll be staying together for a while" they said in accidental unison. Somehow, she was happy about this. Her stuff was trashed, but she had been off wandering the kingdoms all alone. It had taken a dangerous accident to make her realize it, but she had missed him. She didn't just miss being with him, the fun they had together, or anything else really. She had just missed him. Suddenly she was by his side and would be for a while, and it made her enjoy that her house had burnt down. She felt slightly confused to the least. "So what now?" asked Marceline.

"I don't really know." replied Finn. I figured that your house would still exist and we would just hang out here for a while, but seeing as that can't happen, we have some limited choices. We could head back to the Tree Fort, or we could head for the marketplace. It isn't far from here, we could get some lunch that isn't one of B-MO's dangerously made magic meals."

"I say we should head for the market." said Marcy. She was really enjoying this day. She didn't fully understand why, but she was seriously enjoying today.


	6. Moonlit Suspicions

_**Author's Note: I'm back! Apologies for the delay. Interesting Fact about this chapter: the story content of this 6th chapter is exactly 600 words. Completely unintentional. Honestly.**_

"So what should we do with my stuff?" inquired Marceline as they made their way towards the Marketplace. "I'll keep carrying it, people bring all kinds of weird stuff to the Marketplace anyway." said Finn. "So what do we even want to do there?" asked Marcy. As far as she could recall, the Marketplace was just a bunch of tents and stalls in the middle of a field. "I have a few ideas. We're almost there. I can see the road into the place." said Finn, standing atop a small hill. Marceline climbed up next to him and looked out, a few miles ahead of them was the Marketplace. Just calling it a marketplace was actually a bit of an understatement. The village of Marketplace now expanded some distance into what used to be forest. The trees still stretched out far beyond the horizon but a sizable region had been cut clear for land and lumber. Most of the town was glowing with the calm orange of gas lamps, but a small section was shining with the brighter and paler glow of fluorescent streetlights.

20 minutes later, they were entering the shopping district. Brick buildings lined the streets and every alley was packed with stalls and stands selling everything from magical artifacts to watermelons. Inns, shops and cafe signs hung over the doors of nearly every building. Some of the signs glinted with the hints of silver and polished bronze, indicating where the more expensive wares could be found. Finn's favorite shops were the blacksmith where he had bought a pair of custom gauntlets he wore when adventuring and the magic shop where he'd bought the power gems that he'd had specially cut and charmed for said gauntlets. He wasn't wearing them now of course, though his task of carrying Marceline's busted guitar, bag of scrap metal, and a duffel bag containing everything she'd acquired over her two years in the Forgotten Lands. "Hey Marceline, I'm getting seriously hungry, your stuff is getting heavy, and by the time we've had dinner, we won't have time to..." Finn said, cutting his sentence short suspiciously. "Time to do what exactly?" asked Marcy, incredibly suspicious of what Finn was about to say. "There's actually a really awesome place here I wanted to show you, I'm not ruining the surprise but it's something you'll enjoy. Just trust me on it. Unfortunately, I've just realized that we can't do what I have planned and still get to the Treehouse before sunrise so we'll have to rent a room at one of the numerous inns. There's a nice place ahead so lets get a room and put your stuff down so we can properly enjoy tonight." said Finn. Marcy was still suspicious of Finn, but she trusted him, and she knew he wasn't dumb enough to prank her in her current state. Vampires fight their most viciously when they're weakened. "Alright Finn, I'll trust you on this." said Marcy.

"_The Vineyard Inn_" said Marceline, reading off the polished bronze sign. "Most of the names in the vineyard district are like that." said Finn. "At the heart of this part of town you can barely take 10 steps before 5 different vendors try to sell you their less than reputable concoctions. I don't personally buy much in the way of strong drinks from anyone, but I know one actually trustworthy vendor. She specializes in strawberry based liquors. We might have to stop by there".

"I didn't know you liked strawberries or alcohol, let alone both." said Marcy. "There's a lot you don't know about me" replied Finn.

**_Next chapter should appear within the week. Maybe even tomorrow. Maybe even in an hour. Who knows, just post a review. I like feedback. Makes me feel important._**


End file.
